


Incentive

by samyazaz



Series: Mating Games 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's research isn't going fast enough for Derek's liking. Derek comes up with a...unique...way of motivating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 2 of Mating Games, "Texts From Last Night". 
> 
>  
> 
> [(651): The lack of pants and amount of productivity in my life right now is amazing.](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-16404.html)

"Stiles!" Derek growled from where he was brooding by Stiles's dresser. "Can't you do this faster?"

"Oh, _faster?_ " Stiles clutched his chest and gaped at Derek. "What a concept! It never would have occurred to me that the solution to all my problems was to just speed up." He glared and returned to the computer. "No, _Derek_ , I can't do it any faster. Though maybe you could spend this time contemplating how your constant interruptions might be affecting my productivity."

Derek stalked forward and leaned in, watching the screen over Stiles's shoulder. Stiles swiveled around and elbowed him in the ribs. "Breathing in my ear isn't helping, either."

Derek sent him a dour look. "This is taking forever."

"Yeah, well, the internet is a big place."

"You could go faster," Derek said after watching him type for a few minutes. "If you were properly motivated."

"No," Stiles said. "No. You are flat-out wrong. I've got your wolf breath down my neck and bed calling my name and school in the morning and an essay to finish at some point between now and then and an English quiz tomorrow and I couldn't possibly be more motivated right now, okay? The only way I could possibly go faster is if you'd stop interrupting me for five minutes."

Derek's mouth curved into a lopsided smile that made Stiles shiver. Sometimes, that smile meant very good things -- and sometimes, its meaning was very, very bad. "I could make you work faster."

Stiles's mouth went dry, but he rolled his eyes and pushed at Derek's shoulder. "Listen to my heart. Tell me if I'm lying. Getting all scary-threatening isn't going to get you what you want any faster. In fact, there's a good chance you won't get it at all. I'm petty that way."

Derek's smile just spread, showing teeth. "It's not a threat."

Stiles expected him to follow up with that tired old cliche, _It's a promise._ He was already rolling his eyes, formulating a witty retort to have at the ready. But Derek didn't say anything else, and Stiles was definitely not expecting him to get down onto his knees, push his way past Stiles's legs, and wedge himself into the space under the desk.

"Uh." Stiles stared at him, just a shadowed smudge of hair and pale skin between Stiles's knees. "If you're planning on doing what I think you're doing--"

Derek pulled his chair in so he was sitting flush at the desk. He couldn't see anything going on down there anymore, but there was no missing the way Derek's hands went straight for his fly.

"--Which, okay, apparently yes, you are, and much as it pains me to say this, because the last thing I want right now is for you to stop, I feel it only fair to point out that blowing me is not exactly going to help my levels of concentration."

"Yes it will." Derek's voice was muffled from beneath the desk. Or maybe because he was pulling Stiles's cock out and rubbing his lips up and down it.

"Jesus _Christ_." Derek dragged his tongue in a long stripe up Stiles's shaft. "No, I really don't think--"

"It will work," Derek said, "because if you stop, so do I."

Stiles stared down at the surface of the desk, in the general location that he thought Derek was. His breath still ghosted across Stiles's skin and his fingers circled the base, but that was it.

Slowly, tentatively, Stiles slid the keyboard back in front of him and started typing a search query. As soon as the keys started clacking, Derek closed his mouth around Stiles's cock and swallowed him down.

"Oh my God," Stiles gasped. "Oh my God. You're going to kill me."

Derek just laughed around him and sucked him deeper.

#

From: Scott  
 _Hv u figurd ot a thesis 4 yr eng ppr yet?_

To: Scott  
 _Turned it in last week._

From: Scott  
 _WAT? Howd u gt done so erly?!?!_

To: Scott  
 _The lack of pants and amount of productivity in my life right now is amazing._

From: Scott  
 _Dats nt an answr._

To: Scott  
 _Yes it is  
g2g working on chem report_

Stiles threw the phone onto his bed, grabbed Derek by the hair, and pulled him back between his legs, laughing, "Okay, okay, I'm done, now back to work. This report isn't going to write itself, you know."


End file.
